For My Father! 📒
Entry for Rocky and Morgans contest. Charecters I have permission for them all Trapper Doge Faith Kelsey (minor) Silver (mentioned) Kailey Tundra Orignal PAW Patrol Sage Aroura Winter Ace Lani Smoky Others may appear Summary Its father's day! And Trapper, Doge and Faith have something special planned for Smoky! But they plan to so it alone, but when they're nearly done, disaster strikes and the pups are put back where they started. Will they finish in time? Story Trapper waited patiently under a tree for faith and dodge to arrive, they were going to give Smoky the best fathers day ever! He suddenly heard footsteps, it was them! Trapper: come on guys we gotta get- oh Kelsey: well sompup sure is excited! Trapper: heh, heh, sorry aunt Kelsey, I thought that you were my brother and sister. Kelsey: speaking of brothers I gotta go help Mandy and her pups get ready to surprise silver! Trapper: bye! Faith: we're here! Trapper: finally! Faith: so we need to surprise dad right? Trapper: yup! We gotta make sure no one's using the main hall. Trapper: *writing on Dodge's pad* go check the hall, and tell us if its empety please. Dodge: *nods* A few minutes later.. Dodge: its empty! Trapper: great! I'll go tell Ryder we're using it. Faith: C'mon Dodge, lets get it set up! Trapper: Faith, he can't hear you! Faith: oh yeah. *writing on pad* C'mon Dodge, lets get it set up! Dodge: yeah! So we see them setting of, we now skip to halfway through the preparations... Trapper: faith, where's the piñata? Faith: here it is! * throws him piñata that she was filling with sweets * Dodge: one more ballon! Trapper&Faith: *thumbs up* Dodge: here ya go! Suddenly, Kailey walked in. Kailey: wow, this looks great guys, did you really do it all by yourselfs? Trio: yup! Kailey: need any help? Trapper: no thanks mum, this our surprise for dad. Kailey: OK,have fun! Trio:we will! We now skip to a few hours later, A ball suddenly come rampaging through the window, ruining everything Faith: oh no, everythings ruined! Suddenly, Nevist came in looking for his ball Nevist: hey guys have you seen my *see's mess*...ball... Faith: Nevist! Take your ball and go! Nevist:ulp, yes mam Nevist ran out and didn't look back. Suddenly Kailey came in with Smoky(the pups ask her to come in with him at 12 miday, which was now!) K&S:gasp* Smoky: what have you three been up to Trapper: sorry dad, it looked great, but everything got ruined at the last minute. Faith: we wanted everything to be perfect . Dodge: for fathers day. The pups didn't notice, that as they spoke, a smile curved up Smoky's lips, a warm gentle smile. Smoky: aww, pups, I don't need no presents or party's on fathers day, the best gift of all, is that I have all of you. Smoky brought everyone in for a hug, Kailey suggested going put for dinner, and as the sunset in the evening, Smoky knew, that he was the luckiest dog in the world. TThe End! Category:Pages by Digger2808